Manova Mosfet
- STANDARD = - LATE GAME = IMAGE LINK HERE - ALTERNATIVE = IMAGE LINK HERE }} |-|Dream= - DREAM 1 = IMAGE LINK HERE - DREAM 2 = IMAGE LINK HERE }} |-|GodTier= - Hero of Space = IMAGE LINK HERE }} |Row 1 title = Species |Row 1 info = Troll |Row 2 title = Title |Row 2 info = Priest of Space |Row 3 title = Land |Row 3 info = Land of Spooks and Frogs |Row 4 title = Age |Row 4 info = 8.5 Solar Sweeps |Row 5 title = Dreamer |Row 5 info = Prospit |Row 6 title = Chumhandle |Row 6 info = magneticMachiavellian |Row 7 title = Quirk |Row 7 info = starts sentences with speed lines and OCCASIONALLY uses caps which MAY OR MAY NOT be intentional and/or NECESSARY |Row 8 title = Blood/text |Row 8 info = Dark Teal (hex code #268699) |Row 9 title = Sign |Row 10 title = Strife Specibi |Row 11 title = Modus |Row 12 title = Relationships |Row 12 info = |Row 13 title = Song|caption = I dont even know what the plushrest that would LOOK LIKE |Row 9 info = Upper Case Lambda |Row 10 info = Umbrellakind, Viscerakind |Row 11 info = Lab- Make sure you dont get confused between your H2O2 and your H2O too. |Row 13 info = Mowgli's Road http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8KH-BXy5YM}}bg bghsbbg Your hshitnosncdkcjd j ifjfis fu fkckfk fjcfbcib and you qecrwcwlrcjqdcjqdjownrcorwjcrkcbwircbiwf AROUND A BIT. 'About the Player' Sarah AKA Magnet AKA Tinkerbull AKA Ram Herdersb AKA Keeper of the Scroll AKA retard who is meta-fying this wiki entry by including herself, plays Manova. She likes hugs and things. Plz Donate <3 Biography woop 'DDDDDD' Dangerously Dapper Dashing Demolition Derby Dinosaurs is a game Manova enjoys playing. Aside from writing shitty reports and occassionaly checking Trollian, this is what she spends most of her time on her grubtop doing. It has literally nothing to do with anything at all. Move Along. Personality Manova is basically the personality of Sarah (the player) albeit more of a bitch because she's a troll. Also like Sarah, she is incapable of describing herself objectively and effectively. Relationships herpderp Lusus/Sprite Manova's Lusus is a Platybear, a cross between a Polar Bear and a Platypus. It doesnt have a name yet. It simultaneously helps her out in her lab (read: room) and messes up her shit. sg gv Game Abstractions like details for Sburb session etc. Strife Manova uses two strife specibii during the session. Umrellakind as default and later, Viscerakind. ultiweapon details Land The Land of Spirits and Frogs. quest details too. Role sfb Grbuse an element of her land to her advantage. TBC Manova's wish to become a Scienterrorist is realised in a way shesfb didn'tsgb expect when she instead finds herself in charge of the ectobiological facility on LOSAF and immortalised by her artistic and holistic consorts in art like her idol Nikola Trolsa. When a Priest reaches godtier they 'find enlightenment through their aspect' in this way, a Priest gains intrinsic understanding of themselves and can willing manipulate themselves through their aspect (unlike a Mage who is unwillingly manipulated -by- their aspect). Upon ascension, Manova gains a deep understandinG of her atomic makeup and can willingly manipulate her structure to change her size, a useful ability in battle. Manova also finds a personal enlightenment in that she develops a deeper understanding of who she is and what she wants in life, expanding her personal scope and developing a peaceful acceptance for magics and the non-sciences, losing her fear for hiding her true blood colour as she finds inner peace. Personal Summaries of Memo things To help me remember wtf is going on :3 Stbstbstbtbgbgsbdbs 18/07/12- IA and PE *TWO HUMANS MADE A GROWN TROLL CRY. *ALSO ALIENS(HUMANS) ARE POTENTIALLY REAL *AND MANOVA OUTOFCHAT (/ME) ADMITTED TO HER INSECURITIES OVER HER INTEREST IN SCIENCE *i decided that because there are so many highbloods i could shift this story around so that Manova could actually be a reasonably lower blood (hence her nicerness) but PRETEND to by a higher blood in the hope its would help her get into the Troll Scienterrorists Academy'. Category:Trolls Category:Player